


Stressed and Depressed? Try Mini Golf!

by Fandom_Lover101



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Reggie and Luke bickering, best friend antics, mini golf, willex being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover101/pseuds/Fandom_Lover101
Summary: The band is stressed and needs a well deserved break. Flynn and Willie tag along and shenanigans ensue.Aka the fluffy Mini Golf Fic no one asked for but I wrote anyway.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Stressed and Depressed? Try Mini Golf!

**Author's Note:**

> Important things I have added for The Plot TM:  
> -Flynn and Julie can see all ghosts  
> -The boys can touch and interact with the girls  
> -The boys can eat food
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fluffy mess!

The tension in the room was high. 

Alex was pacing with heavy footsteps, soft anger following at his heels. Reggie was plucking at the strings of his bass  _ almost  _ hard enough to break them, the pain on his fingertips grounding him and preventing his mind from drifting off too far. Luke was constantly shifting his sitting position on the couch, rapidly flipping back and forth through the song journal and aggressively biting the end of his blue pen. 

Julie was normally the most calm and collected of the band, but she sat behind her keyboard, grinding her teeth as her eyes flicked across the keys anxiously. She looked up, taking in the state of her boys. The ache in her jaw made her blink in slight surprise. She awkwardly rolled her shoulders back and stood up from her instrument. Glancing at the clock she turned to the boys. “Ok, we need a break. It’s  _ midnight _ .” She gestured widely at the nearby clock. 

Alex took a deep breath of relief at her words. Reggie’s fingers froze on his strings before sharply pulling away. Luke looked at her with hope and a silent ‘thank you’ as he stood. All three of the boys visibly relaxed, causing Julie to do the same. 

Flynn, who had been quietly taking in this interesting interaction from the sidelines, looked back and forth between the four band members. She let out a loud and dramatic sigh before pulling out her phone. What would this band do without her? She even gave them their  _ name _ for God sake! The others all turned to look at her questioningly. 

“My cousin works at that new mini golf place, uh- Safari Golf Course? I’m gonna ask him if we can borrow the keys. It’s closed and late so we won’t have to worry about floating clubs or anything,” Flynn explained as her thumbs typed away in a text message to said cousin. 

Reggie was the first to react, instantly lighting up. “Oh rad! I love mini golf!” He smiled brightly, bouncing energetically on the edge of the couch. It was as if the words ‘mini golf’ had brought all of his usual energy back at full force. 

“Wait wait wait,” Alex spoke up, holding one hand out in a ‘stop’ motion and shoved the other in his pocket. “So we’re basically breaking into the place?” He asked, receiving head nods from the other people in the room. A blush bloomed on his cheeks and he sheepishly asked, “Can I invite Willie?” 

With some teasing looks from Luke and Reggie, Flynn smiled proudly at him. “Of course, Alex. The more the merrier,” Julie answered him with a smile. “I know he helps you relax, and we all need that right now.” There are various agreements from around the room. 

And so after having stopped by Flynn’s cousin’s place and getting the keys, they arrived at the course. Flynn unlocked the chain link fence gate and stepped aside, grandly gesturing for the band to enter. Luke and Julie spotted where the clubs and golf balls were kept and went to grab enough for all of them. Reggie was buzzing with excitement while Alex scanned the area for Willie. 

“Took ya long enough,” the rule breaker in question teased. Alex looked at him and rolled his eyes, but there was no heat behind it due to the fond smile growing steadily on his face. Willie was hanging upside down from the overhang of the building. His long hair stretched down to the ground and swayed with the night breeze. Alex approached his boyfriend, crossing his arms and popping out a hip once he stood face to upside down face. 

“And what exactly are you doing?” Alex asked in a mockingly scolding way. The two ghost boys had been dating officially for a couple months now, but Alex doesn’t think he’ll ever fully get used to his idiot’s antics. 

“Ya know just…  _ hanging _ around,” Willie replied, a wide, shit-eating grin on his upside down face. Alex dropped his mom friend position and snorted out a laugh at the stupid pun. Willie’s grin only grew. 

“Come here, you dork.” Alex said in a low voice as he somewhat awkwardly took Willie’s cheek in his hand and pulled him impossibly close. Alex then promptly kissed that grin off his face. It wasn’t entirely effective because as Willie kissed him back, Alex could still feel the grin against his lips. 

At the sound of Luke, Reggie, and (surprisingly) Flynn’s wolf whistles ringing throughout the quiet and empty course, the two lover boys pulled away. Willie now had a look of pure awe on his face and Alex couldn’t help but smile and blush softly at the reaction. 

“Woah, cool…. spider-man kiss. Nice,” Willie stage whispered, the ghost blood rushing to his head from spending so much time hanging upside down. Alex tilted his head in confusion, to which Willie shook his own head, his hair swishing below him. “It’s from a movie that came out in the time you missed, we’ll have to watch it sometime," Willie explained. Alex made a ‘oh’ sound of understanding. 

“You gonna get down, lover boy?” Flynn asked Willie, who nearly fell trying to turn to look at her. “We’ve got mini golfing to do, boys,” she announced, holding out two golf clubs. Alex took them both and stepped back to give Willie room to get down. Willie grabbed onto the edge of the roof and swung his legs over in a very showy way of getting down. He was very clearly showing off for Alex, which Julie pointed out to him. Willie made a loud shushing noise at her with a finger over his lips. Alex sighed fondly, hiding his growing smile in his unoccupied hand in an attempt to appear exasperated. Alex wacked Willie's leg lightly with one of the golf clubs and Willie gave him a playful wink as he grabbed it. 

Once everyone had their golf clubs, Julie and Flynn linked arms and led the way to the first hole. “Let’s go boys,” Flynn called over her shoulder to the rest of their group when they lagged behind. “It’s time for y’all to eat my dust,” the boys let out playful cries of offense which caused the girls to burst out in a fit of giggles. 

During the very first hole, everyone learned a few interesting facts about each other. The first, and most surprising fact: Reggie was  _ insanely _ good at mini golf. Julie had gone first, completing the first hole with a solid two strokes, followed by Flynn who just barely matched her best friend.

Before anyone could protest, Reggie casually stepped up to go next. “Watch,” Reggie made eye contact with everyone, dramatically playing his turn up, “and learn.” He smirked and settled into place to show off. Everyone watched the bassist intently, wondering where he was going with this. 

Reggie hit the ball with his club effortlessly, and the ball rolled straight and true. And lo and behold, he sunk the first hole in a smooth, solid hole in one. He jogged over to the hole to retrieve the ball. He polished it off on the shoulder of his flannel, kissed it, and took a dramatic bow for his performance. 

Everyone was shocked, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Willie was the first to break the silence. He gave Reggie a round of applause. “Dang, you got some real skills dude!” The skater praised him, roughly clapping a hand on his shoulder with a large smile. Reggie smiled back in thanks. 

Second fact they learned: Luke was  _ awful _ . Luke had scoffed and stepped up to take his own turn. “It can’t be  _ that _ hard, lemme try.” He awkwardly shifted into a stance similar to Reggie’s, but so much different. Luke stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration and hit the ball stiffly. Seven strokes later, the ball finally sunk into the hole and Luke grumbled incoherently while the others snickered at his failed attempt at showing up Reggie. 

The third fact they learned: Alex and Willie were sickeningly in love. They took their turn together, and between strokes they stole sweet and loving kisses. Alex made it in a wobbly two strokes and Willie made it in a solid three. The couple had taken so long for their kisses, that the others had left them in the dust, had moved onto the next hole, and were about halfway done already. They didn’t particularly care though. This trip was for relaxing and spending quality time with his love was all Alex needed, and Willie was happy to provide. 

Over the next few holes, the rivalry between the best player and the worst only grew. Reggie constantly got a hole in one while Luke struggled to get under ten strokes. Luke, in a poor attempt to distract from his awful playing, initiated many smack talk arguments with Reggie. Reggie replied to every single comment with a casual cockiness that was normally found on Luke. It was obvious that Reggie had picked up quite a few things from years of being friends with Luke and had just been waiting for the perfect opportunity. 

After sinking an easy three strokes on a particularly difficult hole, Reggie turned to Luke with a teasing smirk. “Just so you know Patterson, if you even for a  _ second _ think you’re beating me,” Reggie started, skipping up to Luke with a warning tone in his voice. “Be sure to wake up from that dream because you’re probably late for something.” He smiled sickeningly sweet at Luke’s very frustrated face and booped his nose, causing him to become even grumpier. 

Luke shook off his anger and returned Reggie’s cocky attitude. “And how long did you have to have the braincell to come up with that one?” He asked over his shoulder as he stepped up to take his turn. Julie laughed at their exchange, Luke turning to give her a bright smile and what Flynn calls ‘heart eyes’. 

Luke hit the ball and as his number of strokes increased, Reggie’s taunting got more and more cocky. “Hey man, at least you still have your looks,” he said with mock comfort. Luke pointedly ignored him and took his sixth stroke. The two girls were watching the two rivals with amusement and holding back their giggles. 

After Luke took his tenth stroke of the hole, Reggie sarcastically cheered for him. “Alright! Double digits, Patterson!” He exclaimed. Luke’s face was red and he hit the ball harder than he needed to out of frustration and the ball skipped over the hole due to its speed. 

As the ball finally sunk in the hole on his thirteenth stroke, Luke sighed and deflated in defeat. “You’re doing great sweetie!” Reggie said with fake pride, jokingly wiping an invisible tear from his eye. Luke straightened instantly and stepped up to Reggie face to face, a hard, mischievous look in his eyes. 

“You better watch it, Peters,” Luke said in a low voice, doing his best to intimidate his best friend. “The trash gets picked up tomorrow, and I might just toss you out there with it.” He playfully threatened, crossing his arms as Reggie scoffed. 

“Who knew all it would take was a little bit of mini golf to humble the great Luke Patterson?” Reggie asked innocently, with just enough of a hint of sarcasm to make the tension between them rise as the space between their faces lessened. They continued to glare and the others wondered who would figure out a comeback next. Sadly, they were rudely interrupted before the next smack talk line. 

Flynn put her hands on both boys chests’ and pushed them apart so she could dramatically walk through them to take her own turn. “Cut the childish bickering,” she commanded, settling into position before turning to give them her own cocky smile. “And watch how it’s done.” Flynn took her turn and just about made the difficult hole in five strokes. She cheered and Willie gave her a congratulatory high five with the hand that wasn’t in Alex’s. 

Being the best at math, Julie and Reggie were appointed the task of adding up the scores. Originally it was only Reggie adding up scores, but Luke accused him of trying to make his own score lowest so that he wins. Julie kissed him on the cheek, saying “I’ll double check him to make sure it’s fair, mi amor.” 

Julie held up the small piece of paper, ready to announce the rankings. She cleared her throat as everyone listened intently, not making a sound. “In first place, we have Reggie,” she announced with a smile, even though everyone was expecting it. 

The winner let put a loud “yesss,” pumping his fists in the air. He took a dramatic bow with a bright smile on his face. He was met by whoops and applause from his friends. Luke childishly stuck his tongue out at him, but really only to hide his own grin at his bandmate’s antics. 

“Second place goes to… me!” Julie grinned brightly, nodding her thanks to her loud group of best friends as they cheered for her as well. She returned Flynn’s sharp high five with enthusiasm. 

“Third place is the one, the only, Flynn!” Julie hyped up her best and oldest friend, who let out the loudest cheer for herself. Flynn bowed and blew kisses to the small crowd of her adoring fans. 

“Next in fourth and fifth place are the lover boys, Alex and Willie respectively,” The group laughed and congratulated the two boyfriends. Alex and Willie looked at each other with wide smiles and dove in for a passionate, heat-of-the-moment kiss. The cheers turned to wolf whistles and catcalls. The two finally broke apart when Luke started to tell them to ‘get a room!’

“And in dead last… by a lot, is Luke,” Julie gave her boyfriend an apologetic smile when she saw his adorable pout. “Sorry  _ amado,”  _ she went up to him and gently wrapped her arms around his waist in a comforting hug, placing her chin on his chest to look up at him. Luke had to fight to keep the pout on his face. 

Julie thought for a moment, before letting out a dramatic sigh. “I remember this 24 hour ice cream place down the road-“ and Julie didn’t even get to finish her sentence before all four of her boys were jumping up and down, cheering their ‘yes’s. Luke’s face went from angry pout to brighter than the sun so fast it nearly gave her whiplash. She shared a look with Flynn and the two girls rolled their eyes in sync. 

“Wait, but what about our ghost-ness?” Alex asked, the rest of the boys realizing the predicament. They all looked to Julie and Flynn for answers. The two girls looked at each other and let out a high pitched ‘uhhh’ at the same time, a trait they had picked up from their boys. 

“We’ll figure it out when we get there,” Flynn said, dismissing the issue with a wave of her hand. Just as they did when they started their adventure, the girls linked arms and led the way out of the mini golf course, locking up the gate as they all left. 

Four ghost boys and two living girls walked down the empty street at 2:38 in the morning to get some ice cream. They laughed and joked along the way, lighting up the night with their smiles and enjoying their abnormal lives… and afterlives. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This started as a headcanon that Reggie is good as hell at mini golf and grew from there lol
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! It helps motivate me to write more, and I’ve got a lot of good ideas I wanna try out, so keep your eyes peeled for more 👀


End file.
